Extremity fractures of a calcaneus or other bone may be reduced percutaneously using Inflatable Bone Tamps (IBTs). While effective, IBTs are typically designed for the spine and the lifting of vertebral bodies. The inflation profiles of these balloons are most effective at lifting flat surfaces. However, calcaneus fractures typically occur on the superior, anterior portion of the bone, which normally has an angled orientation. A single IBT is typically not sufficient to reorient the surface satisfactorily. Many times, multiple balloons are required to return the calcaneus surface to a proper orientation. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.
Bone filling material is often used with IBTs, however the IBTs would need to be deflated and removed before bone filling material such as bone cement can be deployed. With the removal of the IBT, often height restoration is lost. Thus, what is needed is a device that would allow bone cement delivery while maintaining height restoration.